Dreamy Makeover/Credits
The ending, beginning and way opening credits to the eighth episode of Roblox Family, Dreamy Makeover. Opening Credits SPECTRA ANIMATION - ROBLOX TV STUDIOS present ROBLOX FAMILY SPECTRA ANIMATION EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Andre A. Belanger Luc Chatelain SPECTRA ANIMATION LINE PRODUCER Dominique Mendel MUSIC BY Daniel Scott ANIMATIC EPISODE DIRECTORS Raymond Lebrun Marcos Da Silva "DREAMY MAKEOVER" WRITTEN BY Tristyn Prosser STORYBOARD ARTIST Vincent Chasse DIRECTED BY Karen Lessmann Ryan Sargent Derek Prout Derek Jones Closing Credits FOR SPECTRA ANIMATION SCRIPT AND DESIGN CONSULTANT Dominique Jolin BIBLE Claude Daigneault Raymond Lebrun STORY EDITOR Anne-Marie Sagaire SCRIPTWRITING CONSULTANT Jean-Francois Legar STORY BY Benoit Godbout SUPERVISING PRODUCER Kerry Jones ASSOCIATE PRODUCER and VOICE DIRECTOR Kerry Jones SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Derek Jones SUPERVISING VOICE DIRECTORS Rick Jones Charlie Adler FOR ROBLOX TV STUDIOS INC. ENGLISH VOICES Wenny La as Lunar Kat La as Funneh Allen La as Draco Betty La as Rainbow Kim La as Gold FRENCH VOICES Johanne Leveille as Lunar Johanne Garneau as Funneh Alain Zouvi as Draco Chantel Barrel as Rainbow Marie Van R as Gold SPECIAL GUEST VOICE Tom Kenny SPECIAL GUEST VOICE Bruce W. Smith SPECIAL GUEST VOICE Julie Lemieux SPECIAL GUEST VOICE Stacey dePass SPECIAL GUEST VOICE (French) Benoit Rousseau SPECIAL GUEST VOICE (French) Jacques L'Heureux SPECIAL GUEST VOICE (French) Joelle Morin SPECIAL GUEST VOICE (French) Marie-Chantal Perron ALSO STARRING Alyson Court Jacob Ewaniuk ALSO STARRING (French) Nathalie Hamel-Roy Paul Sarrazin FOR SPECTRA ANIMATION COLOR DESIGN Isabelle Simler ART DIRECTION and DESIGN Benoit Duquette STORYBOARD ARTISTS Frank Guillou Robert Rivard Jean Lacombe Gerry Capelle Patrick Cunningham Vincent Chasse Angela Sayadi Julian Harris Julie Rocheleau Sylvie Lafrance Zoran Vanjaka Zhigang Wang PRODUCTION MANAGER Genevieve Cote PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Jennifer Codyre PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Annie Deschesnes STORYBOARD SCAN Phillipe Prunet LAYOUT ARTISTS Francois Belair Elise Benoit Luigi Allemano Jean-Yves Gaubert Jens Hahn Sophie Castalgnede Olivier Migneron Vincent Buso Marc Simard ANIMATION STUDIOS and PRODUCTION SERVICES PROVIDED by Nelvana Limited FOR NELVANA ENTERPRISES INC. PRESIDENT of CHILDREN'S PROGRAMMING Doug Murphy DIRECTORS Kerry Jones Derek Prout ASSISTANT DIRECTORS Kerry Sargent Karen Lessmann EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS / FOUNDERS Michael Hirsh Patrick Loubert Clive A. Smith FOR SPECTRA ANIMATION SCAN and FILES PREPARATION Angela Sayadi Dany McDonald Alice Comtois COLOR SUPERVISOR Pierre Houde COLOR ARTISTS Mary Aitken Christina Rother Benoit Godbout Olivier Migneron Anouk Perusse-Bell Julie Poupart Yannick Montagne ANIMATION DIRECTOR Alain Dumais ANIMATORS Benjamin Arcand Samuel Bellerose Pascale Beaulieu Frederic Bouchard Daniel Bustan Jerome Leonard Jerome Gosselin Ghislain Cloutier Marielle Guyot David Pelkey Michel Lebrun Norm de Repentigny Andre Seguin Margarita Meza David Pelkey Pierre-Nicolas Riou Alexis Rondeau Emmanuel Suquet Robert Rivard Emmanuelle Walker ANIMATION STUDIOS Yomza Animation Primese Entertainment HGN Productions Lord Miller Jambalaya Studios Cookie Jar Group FOR COOKIE JAR GROUP FOUNDERS Micheline Charest Ronald A. Weinberg CEO Michael Hirsh EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Lesley Taylor FOR SPECTRA ANIMATION ANIMATIC PREPARATION Daniel Decelles ANIMATIC EDITOR Marielle Guyot ANIMATICS Guy Dube DESIGN ARTIST Alexis Rondeau DESIGN-LAYOUT ARTIST Joseph Wack DESIGN Peter Huggan DESIGN ARTIST Rob Risek TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Sergiu Folea POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Julie Mongeau EDITOR France Dube ASSISTANT EDITOR Jocelyn Poon ENGLISH VOICE DIRECTORS Kathleen Fee Mark Camacho FRENCH VOICE DIRECTORS Francois Asselin Hugolin Chevrette Sebastien Reding SOUND SUPERVISOR Normand Roger SOUND EDITOR Pierre-Yves Drapeau ASSISTED BY Dominique Bourgouin PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS Claude Gendron Lise Pruneau LEGAL AFFAIRS Louise Gauthier Bruno Menard BUSINESS AFFAIRS Lucie Marion COMMUNICATIONS Lucie Piche DISTRIBUTION Michele Dal Cin FOR FAMILY CHANNEL DEVELOPED for FAMILY CHANNEL by Swin Chang WEBSITE UNIT A Canada-France co-production With the participation of Procirep, the Society of Film and Television Producers In association with Treehouse TV with the support of the Canadian Television Fund With the financial participation of Telefilm Canada PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH Treehouse TV: A Corus Entertainment Company www.treehousetv.com SevenSuperGirls Television ROBLOX TV Studios Tele-Quebec www.telequebec.tv FOR SEVENSUPERGIRLS TELEVISION HEAD of YOUTH PROGRAMS Peter Moss ADVISOR of YOUTH PROGRAMS Karen Mitrega FOR ROBLOX TV STUDIOS EXECUTIVES for ROBLOX TV STUDIOS Delia Leandres Stammer David Watson Sarah Haasz Jimmy Premise (France) PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE for ROBLOX TV STUDIOS and TREEHOUSE TV Sarah Haasz FOR TREEHOUSE TV (CANADA) TREEHOUSE EXECUTIVE Jamie Piekarz DEVELOPED for TREEHOUSE by DIRECTOR, ORIGINAL PRODUCTIONS Bonita Siegel FOR TELE-QUEBEC TELE-QUEBEC YOUTH SERVICES Andree Archambault FOR SEVEN NETWORK PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE FOR SEVEN NETWORK Tim Warner PROGRAMMING UNIT WITH THE FINANCIAL PARTICIPATION OF Centre National de la Cinematographie WITH THE SUPPORT OF Ontario Film and Television Tax Credits Ontario Media Development Corporation WITH THE SUPPORT OF MEDIA Plus Programme of the European Creative Community Union Telefilm Canada Bell Fund - Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund Quebecor Fund PRODUCED WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF THE Produced with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund, created by the Government of Canada and the Canadian Cable Industry CTF: License Fee Program - Telefilm Canada: Equity Investment Program PROCIREP - Society of Film and Television Producers and the ANGOA Unit Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit, Gestion SODEC Shaw Rocket Fund CAVCO (Canada), The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Region Rhone-Alpes Independent Production Fund/Fonds independant de production Astral Media, The Harold Greenberg Fund/Astral Media, Le fonds Harold Greenberg A Canada-France-Australia Co-Production in association with Seven Network Spectra Animation - Spectra International Distribution © 2004 SPECTRA ANIMATION / ROBLOX TV STUDIOS All rights reserved Seven Network/Spectra Animation/ROBLOX TV Studios/Treehouse TV Category:Credits Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits From DVDs